Speed of Sound
by XxPenguinzrulexX
Summary: Does Skipper really know a lot about Kowalski? Did Kowalski know that Skipper could cry or be a drama queen? Coldplay's song Speed of Sound starts off the story notice the title? . Can't say a whole lot more about the story, or I would spoil it. Enjoy!


A/N: As I sat there listening to my iPod, humming the familiar tunes, I had thought of something. Something like… writing a fan-fiction story. From that point, without hesitation, ideas flew into my head like jet planes coming down fast on the runway. I know, awesome simile, right? Then I began to write down those ideas, and soon enough, it had all become clear. Want to know what these ideas created? OK, then. I'll tell you. It went a little something like this.

"_How long am I gonna stand, with my head stuck under the sand_?" Kowalski began to sing to himself. "_I'll start before I can stop, a bit before I see things the right way up_."

Skipper happened to waddle by when this humming was emanating from Kowalski's throat. He made a double-take when he heard this.

He knew that song. Coldplay was (and is) his favorite alternative music band. He turned to face Kowalski, who was listening to his music player, totally unaware that Skipper was there, while carefully brewing up some chemicals for his next experiment. Skipper desperately longed to listen to Coldplay. He hadn't been to one of their concerts in years.

"Kowalski, status report," he commanded. He wanted to know what the song was called, for he had forgotten, ironically being an avid listener himself. This he was ashamed of.

Kowalski took his earpiece out, and paused the player. "Oh, Skipper, didn't see you there. Oh, that's right, the report," he fumbled and continued, "Well, um, sir, I am simply allowing my brain to absorb sound waves from this here earpiece from which is connected to this box of music that creates them." Skipper sighed, and shook his head. Kowalski always had a scientific way of explaining things. It usually took a blow to the cheek to get him to spit out the simpler explanation to those who were not blessed with over-the-top intelligence. But from Skipper's expression, Kowalski already premeditated his next move and began to elaborate after a deep breath. "It basically means that I am listening to music, sir."

Skipper let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, soldier. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. Anyway, are you listening to Coldplay?"

Kowalski's eyes widened when he heard this_. Is Skipper really asking me if I was listening to Coldplay? How does he even know who they are?_ He thought to himself. Then he shook his head to shake away the thought and replied, "Oh. Well, yes. I am. Speed of Sound, actually. So, if I may... How do you know about Coldplay?"

Skipper thought this was quite a ridiculous question. I mean, he thought that he was just a normal penguin, aside from being a leader of an elite force. Stereotypes have gotten worse nowadays. Just because he was a skipper didn't mean he didn't have a life. Skipper cleared his throat and began, "Well, soldier, it's quite simple to explain. I know them because I think that they are the BEST alternative band out there and also I've been to every single one of their past concerts, but not the recent ones," he paused and let out a sad sigh. Then he continued, "It would be nice to go see them sometime." Skipper then sulked and looked mournfully at the cement floor.

This is a little too dramatic for Skipper, I might add. I mean, really, just because you haven't been to a Coldplay concert? Please! But this is a drama and friendship kind of thing, so yeah. Let it continue.

Kowalski sighed reluctantly. "Oh, Skipper, please don't turn this into a production now." He had enough drama that he could handle today. From Skipper, anyway. But as soon as he put the words out of his mouth, he regretted them when Skipper slowly raised his head and yelled, "Kowalski! Enough! All I want is comforting and you know what I get?"

At this point his words were coming out someone with the shivers, and his beak quivered all the while. Tears began to seep over his lids and slowly run down his cheeks. This was rather awkward. Kowalski opened his mouth to speak, but Skipper beat him to the bullet and continued, "I get uncaring words from one of my best soldiers telling me basically to suck it up." Kowalski looked down and let Skipper continue, 'cause when Skipper's not happy, ain't _nobody_ happy.

"That's right, you better sulk. Feel my pain. Feel exactly like I did when you said those put-down words. Put yourself in my shoes." Kowalski could hardly interpret what Skipper was saying since he was crying yet at the same time trying to hold back those tears he wept. But Kowalski got the point. He knew his unwise decision to speak freely about all of his feelings. Some just should be kept to yourself. He couldn't take any more of the degrading and that Skipper was crying. So he mustered up some happiness and spoke comfortingly to Skipper like this, "Skipper, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know what I was thinking. Tell you what. How about I take you to their upcoming concert?" Kowalski was pleased with what he just said. It was rather convincing. But deep down, it was all from his heart, despite the fact that even he can be a little cruel. He just couldn't get all gooey and lovey-dovey right now. He was too focused on getting Skipper to stop weeping and be a man. Kowalski patted his back until all his tears had come to a stop.

Skipper sniffled and said, "Really?" He had some disbelief about this, but then he buried it back down. Kowalski nodded and went to receive some tissues. Kowalski waddled back and gave Skipper a couple, because he knew how much mucus can collect when you cry like Skipper. Skipper took it and blew as hard as he could, his blowing sounding like the bugling of a trumpet. He tossed it aside, and hugged Kowalski. Kowalski squeezed him tight and apologized once again, because he learned valuable yet awkward lessons today. One of them being it's better just to apologize and admit faults twice when the person most likely blew out their eardrum.

Another A/N: I know it's a little overdramatic, but please keep in mind I kind of have a hard time coming up with POM stories


End file.
